Akeno Himejima/Image Gallery
Light Novel HSDxD_vol_01_161.jpg|S-mode Akeno shows how exiled devils should be "educated" hsdxd.jpg|High School D×D Vol.3 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration High_school_dxd_v3_091.jpg|Akeno trying to seduce Issei while sucking the latter's Dragon powers High_School_D×D_New_Vol.1_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.1 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration yande.re 234105 fixed highschool_dxd himejima_akeno hyoudou_issei miyama-zero naked pantsu rias_gremory string_panties topless.jpg 892395.jpg|Akeno in her miko outfit welcoming Ise to the abandoned shrine she lives in High_school_dxd_v4_329.jpg|Akeno declaring her move to the Hyoudou Residence by hugging Issei 2012-10-02-532513.jpeg Akeno odin.jpg|Akeno getting her skirt flipped by Odin 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg|A disguised Rias and Asia spying on Akeno during the latter's date with Issei. High school dxd v7 197.png|A depressed Akeno seeks comfort from Issei through sex. High school dxd v7 251.png|Flashback - A young Akeno with her mother Shuri 800px-High school dxd v8 c007-008.jpg 418px-High school dxd v8 069.jpg|Common jungle pests - Slime and Tentacles attack 418px-High school dxd v8 191.jpg|To capture the 300 Ise's caused by Azazel's experiment, it's up to Bunny Akeno! High school dxd v8 219.jpg|Akeno recalling Sirzechs and Grayfia's legendary romantic love story. HS_DxD_v8_219_Colored.jpg High school dxd v10 263.jpg Volume 12 color illustration.jpg|Akeno in shock after Issei's "death" HS DxD - Akeno Himejima WonderGoo Vol.13.jpg Akeno 01a.jpg Rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring tfUds.jpg Pic44200 1334784801.jpg|Akeno engaging in a S&M Play with her father user198231_pic50194_1370201955.png 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" 004.jpg|Akeno hitting a unicorn in "Hell Teacher Azazel" Manga photofun-114989199.jpg ch18.jpg Life 9 cover.jpg 059.jpg 121030104S3-127.jpg 121030104S2-55.jpg Untitled3 - Copy - Copy.png|Akeno with her Tiny Demon familiar. HS DxD Manga2 - 04 Akeno and Slime.png|Akeno being attacked by Slime. highschool-dxd-4142071.jpg highschool-dxd-4142077.jpg highschool-dxd-4142079.jpg highschool-dxd-4142083.jpg Rias Akeno rivalry.jpg HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Akeno img1.png HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Akeno img2 - Copy.png HS DxD Manga Side Story - Akeno Tennis.png Rias & Akeno.png Anime 958379-bigthumbnail.jpg 509232-16.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-31.jpg HighschoolDxD 01 007.jpg Akeno.jpg He2F2Ao.jpg highschool-dxd-02-05.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 11.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_014.jpg 姫島 朱乃, Himejima Akeno.jpg|Akeno with her Queen piece HighschoolDxD_03_030.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 17.jpg Gjx6iGH.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_035.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 18.jpg Hgh.jpg nnNycxPm.jpg User209324 pic43964 1333287804.jpg 6a243ea6.jpg 1fc29600.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 048.jpg a825ef3b.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_051.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_058.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 30.jpg|The Priestess of Thunder High School DxD - 04 - Large 31.jpg Akeno Himejima 6.JPG 1328718943821.jpg b496c307.jpg HighSchoolDxDjohnq.jpg Rias and Akeno.JPG High School DxD - 06 - Large 15.jpg SpHlp.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_053.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 05.jpg|Akeno and Rias wearing their Tennis Outfit user209324_pic43571_1332271520.jpg|Akeno playing tennis 4 shot.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias' simultaneous panty flash HighschoolDxD 07 029.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_031.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 032.jpg d42e56083e61b8e76f2aee1fb47e29dd.jpg 664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg HighschoolDxD 07 057.jpg Composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo 1329447986071.jpg Akeno slime 2.JPG|And She Loves It Highschool-dxd-episode-8-051.jpg B3b22a04.jpg Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia user209324_pic43567_1332270485.jpg|Akeno removing her bra High School DxD - 09 - Large 06.jpg|Akeno teaching Issei how to control magic n0qJ9.jpg HS DxD 9-2.png HighschoolDxD 09 066.jpg Cb6c0ca4.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 12.jpg Ep-10-7.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_033.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 30.jpg Akeno Himejima 10.jpg 0619967-bscap0476.jpg akenobattle.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-16.jpg HighschoolDxD 12 033.jpg C6a9e7ff.jpg Issei treatment.JPG|Akeno and Asia treating Issei's dragon arm de87fb8a621076824dd69f81b72ab422.jpg akeno_plant_1.JPG akeno_plant_2.JPG 0f1e6ce5.png rias and akeno naked.jpg akeno priestess.jpg 1337774092563.jpg|Akeno in her bikini HSDXDSP02 (2).png 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838183.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838184.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838185.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838186.jpg akeno1.jpg akeno2.jpg kiss.jpg 04d23.jpg Akeno before.JPG Photofun-258496152.jpg When udon goes bad 4.JPG Iowt5QO1kJ12I.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt2.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt3.png 20130531143909b5f.png high-school-dxd-ova-18.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-19.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno Devil Job.jpg Ova 2.9.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno and Issei.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-75.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-79.jpg HS_DxD_OVA_14_-_Akeno_Lightning.png HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno Lightning2.png HS DxD - End Card 3 Akeno.png dxdakenoqueen.png Akeno img1.jpg Akeno preparing to suck Issei's Dragon power.jpg Akeno Sexy img1.jpg dec15d84.jpg Akeno Koneko NEW img1.jpg c254377d.jpg gallery12.jpg Rias Akeno shower.jpg Highschool-DxD-NEW-03.jpg Rias Sona sauna 02.jpg Issei and Akeno.jpg Gremory + sitri.jpg DxD new Ep 4 img.JPG Rias and Akeno.jpg Akeno transformation new.jpg Akeno Dodging.jpg Akeno Transfer DxD2.jpg Akeno and Rias Attacked.jpg Akeno falling.jpg Akeno angry.jpg 933945_579759502070050_1670142023_n.jpg Rias Akeno injured.jpg Akeno Miko surprise.jpg Akeno blushing.jpg High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-066.jpg Akeno seduces Issei.jpg Akeno swimsuit new.jpg Akeno seducing Issei new pool.jpg DxD1- Akeno Ear Nibble.jpg Akeno new2.jpg Akeno seducing Issei.png Akeno Op New 2.jpg Akeno ED 2.jpg Aleno New img.1.jpg Akeno from Issei's imagination.png High-School-DxD-New-episode-9-screenshot-067.jpg Akeno welcoming Issei.jpg Akeno's wings.jpg A jealous Rias and a smiling Akeno.jpg DxD New End2 Akeno.jpg Video Clips 2491310EaRTnnrN.gif 2494635HyPkG4Sx.gif Akeno_Transforming_New.gif Akeno.gif Eyecatches High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 09 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 09, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 10 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 10, Eyecatch 1 Game HS_DxD_Game5_-_Akeno_Ara_Ara.jpg HS_DxD_Game5_-_Akeno_Seduce_Issei.jpg Other Akeno Profile.png|Akeno Anime Profile Himejima Akeno.jpg HS_DxD_Anime_Profile4_-_Akeno_Himejima.png|Akeno Anime Profile for Season 2 akeno_new.jpg Akeno new-2.png Akeno uniform.jpg HS_DxD_-_Nintendo_3DS_Character4_Akeno_Himejima.png|Akeno Character Game Profile akeno3.jpg|Akeno's anime sketches (expressions) 6q151.png 14ke49f.jpg iD2QtkjyBvUYS - Copy.png user10409_pic43442_1331779717.jpg 572305.jpg Asia and Akeno.jpg HS_DxD_-_Poster_of_Akeno_and_Asia.jpg Akeno Bunny.jpg|Akeno Bunny 9f83f8c90a10a943bb370a0f6beae69d.png pansho00021249.jpg User209324 pic43585 1332343080.png.jpg High School DxD Vol.3 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol3.JPG High School DxD Vol.5 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol5.JPG High School DxD - OP1.5 - Large 05.jpg Akeno - Miko Outfit.jpg DXDVol.3 - Copy.jpg|High School D×D Vol.3 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration user210007_pic45954_1340896357.jpg user210007_pic45956_1340444204.jpg Sub vis.png User209568 pic49622 1363449196.jpg High_school_dxd_akeno_boost_box.png user209568_pic49624_1363448956.jpg User209568 pic49619 1363448881.jpg user209568_pic49611_1363448666.jpg chute2.png Chute 2(2).jpg Chute 3(2).png 8991bc3ec21d957be702ca269e05ea38.jpg User210834 pic49830 1365395502.jpg Rias Himejima Akeno Mega Hot Pantsu Render.jpg 130528megami7-pinup-5 - Copy.jpg Akeno img.jpg BD・DVD3 - Akeno.jpg D×D Vol.1~Vol.6 Akeno.jpg Vampire of the Suspended Classroom.jpg Nyantype himejima akeno-rias gremory.jpg Category:Image gallery